


Hard to Get

by Gamerright



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chiara isn't opposed to Feli and Monika dating, Flirting, Gen, Helpful Seductive Sibling, Human AU, Implied Chiara/Gilbert, Little Sadness, Overprotective Gilbert, Seductive/ Flirtatious Italians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerright/pseuds/Gamerright
Summary: One day on his usual flirtatious stroll, Feliciano spots an unfamiliar blond. He grows interested in her, but due to overprotective brothers and macho fathers, Feli has a hard time getting the girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this story in two hours. Edited in one. Here it is.

It was a beautiful day on campus, and by beautiful, he meant the groups of lovely ladies walking and/or talking around him.

Feliciano was pleased with his choice for college. After moving to America a few years ago, Feli thought his hopes, dreams, and lovely aspirations would disappear.

But the ladies! The beautiful ladies were plentiful. (Opportunities for him to pursue the major he wanted were also plentiful, but the ladies!)

“Ciao, bella~” Feliciano flirted. The two girls he was speaking to giggled and in 5 minutes, he had successfully won the hearts of two lovely maidens.

Feliciano looked around in search of someone else to set his sights on. He saw many blondes and faux brunettes, but a strange girl caught his eye.

The girl had short blond hair and wore a green jacket over a black crop top. She appeared lost and Feliciano, being the gentleman he was, decided to take this as his chance.

“Ciao!” Feliciano greeted, walking up to the girl. The blond turned and regarded Feli with blank eyes. Feliciano wasn’t deterred. “Are you not from around here? Because I can show you around~ And maybe take you out to eat?”

“Not right now.” The girl frowned. “I’m looking for my brother.”

“I can help with that!” Feliciano stepped closer to the girl. “I’m Feliciano, but you can call me Feli.”

“Monika,” Monika replied.

“Come with me, Monika!” Feliciano held out his hand.

“Will you take me to my brother?”

“Of course!” And he would, after he took her out to eat.

“FELICIANO!”

Feliciano and Monika flinched and looked in the direction of the scream. Across the plaza, Feli could see a figure storming towards them. He was surprised to see the normally friendly and talkative Gilbert wearing a look that screamed murder.

“Hello, Gil!” Feliciano greeted, though he was shaking where he stood.

“What the hell are you doing to my sister?” Gilbert shouted. He grabbed Monika and pulled the girl behind him.

“This bella is your sister?” Feliciano asked, surprised. The two didn’t look much alike except maybe... their noses?

“Brother,” Monika said. She placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. “Calm down. Feliciano was just about to help me find you.”

“Oh was he now?” Gilbert gave Feliciano a critical and disbelieving stare. “I don’t believe you for one minute. Feli is a known womanizer and I refuse to let anyone flirt with my little sister!”

“Gilbert.” Monika sighed.

“She’s not old enough to date yet,” Gilbert shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Feli. “So don’t touch her!”

“I’m eighteen,” Monika deadpanned, pulling her brother back.

“See! She’s an adult, Gil!” Feliciano said. He gave Monika a charming smile.

“Mika!” Gilbert whined, giving his sister a look of despair. Feli could tell it was obviously fake. “You don’t want to date this weird, unawesome, Italian, right?”

“I never said I was going on a date with him,” Monika said. She glanced at her watch. “But we need to go before we miss the train.”

Monika looked at Feliciano. “Goodbye. It was nice meeting you Feliciano. Thank you for your help.”

Monkia pulled her brother down the street. As he was being dragged, Gilbert glared at Feliciano over his shoulder.

Feliciano always did like a challenge. It was a shame his fun was cut short. Oh, well. He should probably go and pack. His sister was not going to be happy with him if he was late.


	2. Chapter 2

In a strange turn of fate, Feliciano found himself standing outside the Beilschmidt residence.

Feli really had to thank Antonio for letting him know how to find this place. Feli never would have thought that Monika lived about an hour away from him.

The break was already turning out to be boring. He had his usual line of dates and things, but he wanted to try something new, something fresh. Finding out Monika lived within driving distance gave him something to do on this hot summer day.

He already had a plan. Feliciano would knock on the door and ask Monika if she wanted to go to the beach with him. According to Toni, he didn’t have to worry about Gilbert as he liked sleeping in on Saturdays. It was perfect!

Feliciano walked up the front steps. Upon reaching the top step, a chorus of loud barking erupted from the house.

Dogs? Dogs weren’t in the plan. Feliciano hoped the dogs were on a leash or something.

He lept towards the door and knocked loudly. Hopefully, Monika would make it to the door before a presumably now awake Gilbert.

“Down, boys!” a feminine voice shouted. It was Monkia. “Who’s there?”

Excited, Feliciano answered, “It’s me! Feliciano!”

The door opened and Feliciano readied his flirtatious lines and proclamations of love.

“Ciao! Bel-” Feliciano’s words caught in his throat.

“Feliciano.” Gilbert greeted. He had a malicious grin on his face. “How nice to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you, too, Gil.” Feliciano greeted. _Merda._

“So what do you want? Did you come to visit the awesome me?”

“No. I came here for Monika.” Feliciano smiled. He was not backing down now. His eyebrow twitched.

“I thought I told you,” Gilbert said, his grin growing wider until it looked as fake as a plastic doll’s. “No one is dating my sister.”

“Gilbert? Who is it?”

The door quickly closed. Feliciano could hear the siblings bickering through the door.

“I don’t want him to talk to you.”

“Brother, I can handle myself.”

“You almost fell into his trap yesterday!”

“He was going to take me to find you.”

“No he wasn’t! Besides, I told you to meet me at my room.”

“I did. You weren’t there, so I looked around to see if anyone knew where you went.” Footsteps.

“I was there!... Monika!”

The door opened. Monkia peeked through the opening wearing shorts and a tank top. Gilbert stood a little ways behind her, glaring. Feliciano smiled at him.

“Sorry about that,” Monkia said, her voice filled with concern. “Gilbert can be a little overprotective at times.”

“It’s alright,” Feliciano replied. At least Gilbert wouldn’t be in his way now. He put on his best charming look.

“How did you find out where I live?” Monkia asked.

“A friend of Gilbert’s, Antonio, told me.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Gilbert muttered.

“Brother!” Monika chastised. She turned back to Feli.

“I’m going to the beach,” Feliciano said. He pointed at his car. “I was wondering if you wanted to go.”

“Sorry, I can’t,” Monika said. “I have work this afternoon.” Seeing Feli’s crestfallen face, Monkia’s face softened. “Maybe another time?”

“Yeah.” Feliciano nodded.

“Bye.”

“Ciao, Bella.”

Monkia smiled as she shut the door.

Today didn’t go so well, but that wouldn't stop Feliciano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merda- Shit in Italian according to Google Translate.


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano completely forgot to ask Monika for her phone number. Today, that was his mini mission: get Monika’s number.

Satisfied with his plan, Feliciano knocked on the door. The dogs were barking as usual, but at a gruff shout, they quieted.

Feliciano was afraid. He hadn’t counted on anyone else living with the siblings. He had assumed they lived alone.

The door opened and all Feliciano saw was the grey of a tee shirt. Looking up, he saw the face. A sharp and slightly tanned chin, a pointed nose that resembled the Beilschmidt siblings, piercing blue eyes, long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail.

This man must be their father.

“Vho var jou?” The man had a heavy german accent.

“I-I…” Feliciano gulped. “I… have the wrong house!”

Feliciano turned and sprinted back to his car. In less than 2 seconds, he was peeling out of the driveway.

His plans… would have to wait until later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mia bella sorella- My pretty sister according to Google Translate
> 
> Sorella-Sister
> 
> Fratello- Brother
> 
> Fratellino- Little brother
> 
> Dolce Bella- 'Sweet' and 'Pretty'
> 
> Also, totally unrelated to this story but I'm desperate, does anyone know what happened to Blood Red Sun on Fanfiction? They wrote Hetalia fanfiction and I was a big fan of their series The Skirmish Brothers and Exit Strategy. I was just curious about what happened to them.

Feliciano decided to wait until Saturday to return to the Beilschmidts. Not only because he was terrified of the burly man he met last time, but because it took a few days to convince his sister to come with him.

“Is this the place?” Chiara asked. She gave a distasteful grunt.

“Thank you for coming with me, Bella!” Feliciano exclaimed. He made sure to throw some compliments in to boost his sister’s ego.

“Hm!” Chiara crossed her arms and looked away. “Whatever. No pompous bastard is going to tell my little brother who to date. He’s in there?”

“Yes!”

“Alright.” Chiara switched on what Feliciano liked to call ‘Bella Sparkle’ mode. Her sister strutted up to the porch, barely flinching when the dogs she had been warned about barked.

It was all going according to plan! Feliciano thought as he followed his sister. Gilbert was most likely going to answer the door again and when he did, he would be too distracted by a bella to notice Feliciano taking his sister away! It was a great plan and he knew it would work. Big brother Francis had come up with it after all. He knew Gilbert best.

Chiara knocked.

The door swung open and once again, Gilbert blocked the doorway.

“What do you-”

Chiara leaned onto the doorframe. She wore a short black dress that was very revealing. Feliciano only approved of it at the moment for the plan, but as soon as they were back home, Feliciano was hiding the dress. His sister couldn’t walk around in something like that all day.

“Wha- _was_?” Gilbert stuttered. His face rapidly turned pink.

“Are you… Gilbert?” Chiara asked in a sweet voice. Feliciano internally cheered.

“Ye- ye-ye…” Before Gilbert could finish stuttering out an answer, he abruptly froze, stared at Chiara for a moment, before running up a nearby staircase.

“Hey!” Chiara shouted. “I’m not done with you!”

Feliciano was surprised at the reaction. He didn’t think Gilbert would react that badly, but he was glad he did.

“Monika~” Feliciano called, happily. He skipped up the steps.

“Feliciano?” Monika appeared from a room. She looked in the direction Gilbert ran. “Brother?”

“He’s fine~” Feliciano said.

“He’s a wuss,” Chiara said, smirking.

“What?” Once Monika was close enough to fully see the Italian siblings, her eyes widened and her cheeks grew pink. “Oh… are you Feliciano’s sister?”

“Che.” Chiara rolled her eyes.

“This is _mia bella sorella,_ Chiara,” Feliciano said. “ _Sorella_ , this is Monkia.”

“Nice to meet you.” A stiff nod.

“Likewise.”

Feliciano looked between the two nervously.

“Mika!”

“Hm?” Monkia turned her attention to Feliciano.

“Are you free Monday?”

Monika frowned. “Yes, why?”

“Because he wants to ask you out on a date, dumbass.”

“Chiara!” Chiara rolled her eyes again.

“A… date? With me?” Monika looked astonished.

“Of course!” Feliciano smiled. “Why would I not want to go on a date with a pretty girl like you?”

Monkia looked confused for a moment. Feliciano thought it was a little upsetting that Monika had never been asked out before. Then he remembered her brother.

“I think… I’ll have to pass,” Monkia gave a sad smile. “I’ve… never been invited out before. Except when Gilbert drags me out to hang out with his friends. I don’t know what I’d do on a date. I am flattered though… that you’d want to go out with me.”

Feliciano frowned.

“Don’t you have any friends?” Chiara asked. She continued to keep her blank, ‘resting bitch face’ on.

“One, but we don’t hang out much outside of school. His parents don’t like people keeping him from studying. They probably think I’d be a distraction. If I were a man maybe…”

This was getting more and more depressing. If this continued, Feliciano was sure he’d start crying!

“I’ll be your friend!”

“What?” Monika blinked at Feli. Feliciano held out his hand.

“We can start out as friends,” Feliciano said, then he winked. “We can go on our date another time.”

Monika stared at Feliciano’s hand for a moment. She then slowly reached out her much slimmer hand. They shook.

“Okay!” Feliciano exclaimed, startling Monkia. “You said you’re free Monday, right? Let’s go out somewhere.”

Monika slowly nodded.

“Okay.”

“It’s settled!”  Feliciano pulled out his phone. “Can I have your number?”

Monika told him and Feliciano typed it in under the name ‘Dolce Bella.’

“We’ll pick you up at 8, okay?” Feliciano pocketed his phone. “We’re going out to eat first, then we can decide what to do.”

“We?” Chiara asked.

“Yep!” Feliciano replied.

“I am not babysitting you lovebirds.”

“Gilbert’s coming too!”  Feliciano gave Monika a side look. She nodded.

“What the hell does that change!?”

“Come on, _Sorella_ ~” Feliciano gave her the puppy eyes. Chiara stared at him before giving up.

“Fine… If only to make sure that bastard doesn't mess things up.”

“Yes!”  Feliciano cheered. He jumped off the porch and waved.  “Bye bella~”

Monika gave a soft smile, though she still looked mildly confused.

“Have a good day, Feliciano.” Monika nodded at Chiara. She closed the door.

“What was that for?” Chiara asked as they got in the car. “You’re going to be friends? What kind of bullshit is that?”

“It’s fine~” Feliciano waved her off. “I know what I’m doing.”

Chiara sat back and huffed.

“Gilbert was interesting, wasn’t he?” Feliciano said. He looked left and right before pulling out onto the street.

“What the hell do you mean, _fratello._ ”

“Nothing!” Feliciano laughed.

“Are you trying to hook me up with that german dumbass?”Chiara gave a condescending laugh. “Not a chance. I want a man who has _balls_.”

“Don’t all men have that?”

“Shut the fuck up, Feli.”

“Okay,” Feliciano giggled. Quietly, he said, “It’s not my fault you’re a masochist.”

“What was that _fratellino_?”

“Nothing!”


End file.
